DoubleEdge
by ReflectiveSoul
Summary: A hero's work is never done. So why is that? Ace finds his way through muddled thoughts as to what he and the team fight for.


Hi everyone! This is just another one of those random oneshots that come to fruition whenever a thought keeps clouding my thinking space. This came about while I was reading the Fyodor Dostoevsky novel, _The Brothers Karamazov_. A chapter piqued my interest and delved deep into thought about the consequences that we as humans create when given a powerful thing such as freedom.

For many who enjoy the life of freedom, many opportunities are presented to them. Unfortunately, these opportunities do not distinguish from what is good or what is bad for the person who can make the choice. As leader of the Loonatics, Ace faces this dilemma on a regular basis, not that the others don't face the same question. However, facing opposition throughout much of his life, Ace begins to think what exactly he is fighting for and just what exactly is the price he sacrificed for freedom.

Loonatics Unleashed © Warner Bros.

* * *

Ya know, the hero business never ends because evil never stops... but why is it that evil never stops?

I started to wonder about what exactly me and the others fight against. Zodavia gathered us together to use our powers to help and protect others from all the psychos and weirdos popping up from the meteor's crash. Every villain we met had some grudge or reason that made them go against their own kind. And every time we meet a new villain, it's almost as if we know the reason they became this way.

I'm no philosopher, but what I do know from experience is that all of them have one thing in common: freedom.

They all had the freedom to choose what they could do with their powers and they all chose a path that benefits them only. Because of their choice, this brings into question the very core reason of why I agreed to become part of the Loonatics: freedom for all.

Freedom from fear, freedom from harm, freedom from... themselves?

That really is a difficult idea to swallow. I've noticed that every creature on earth except humans don't destroy their own kind in inexplicable ways. Well, then there's me and the team. We're formed into human shape with our animal characteristics intact, but we seem to carry out human feelings and emotion. I guess me or the others can potentially become a villain if we chose to. But that's just it. Why don't we? Is it that we have something that makes us feel what's right is right and what's wrong is wrong?

Maybe. But then that doesn't clearly explain why those villains became that way. If they did have that sense, what makes them choose to go against it? The reason can vary, but it all goes down to their freedom. If we didn't have freedom, then that means we can't do anything wrong. The reason there's evil in the world is because there's freedom. So now I wonder what I fight for? Do I fight for the freedom of the people who live or the ones that allow chaos and destruction to flourish?

Heh, man... I can't think of a harder question to answer.

I know we protect the city and its people, but I don't understand why we protect it from other humans. Maybe it's in their nature to act this way. To covet and envy those around themselves. Whatever the case, society today magnifies the problem.

The world proclaims freedom for all and should be everyone's guaranteed right. But what freedoms have they guaranteed? They guarantee slavery and suicide!

And this is all because what they have defined freedom to be. Freedom to satisfy your needs. You have needs so it is your right to satiate its hunger as that of any person alive, whether poor or rich. Do what you must to satisfy, but even create new needs along with the ones you have. This kind of message being subconsciously accepted is a dangerous path. What would become of people if they were to do such things? Similar to what Massive, Weathervane, and all the others subject themselves to, that's for sure.

People have become so focused on their needs that they will do almost anything to get what they want and desire. Because of this distortion of wants and needs, people have developed bad habits and unhealthy lifestyles. Such people are slaves to themselves and their desires.

So I ask what does that leave? Are such people free? Is this considered freedom?

More and more, brotherhood and compassion for each other has slowly slipped away. Disunity, crime and corruption become greater and greater until I think that the only road that leads to the future is all covered with lies and disillusion. But, what little I can gather from this train of thought grows and out paces the utter abandonment which anyone can feel while living.

Freedom...

Yup. What is the cause of evil can be the destruction of evil. Even though the freedom to choose between what is right and wrong is open to both sides, that doesn't mean we have to choose what's wrong. Somehow, someway... I believe good will triumph over evil. I believe that is what me and the others fight for. Fighting for the freedom to fight evil.

And as long as I live, I will never stop fighting to protect the people who can one day protect the future.

* * *

That delved into much thought, but that's what you get for an author who has nothing better to do than ponder such things. Get a life right? If only it were that easy. Oh well, hope this adds something to the continuum of what drives our fun-loving heroes. If not, just something to wonder about then. 


End file.
